Flexible display panel can be defined as a flat display panel made by a thin flexible substrate, which can be bent to have a curvature radius of only a few centimeters or less without damaging its function. Compared with the flat display panel including the rigid liquid crystal display panel and plasma display panel, the flexible display panel has advantages of ultra thin thickness, light weight, long duration, large storage, free design, and being rollable, etc. In recent years, the flexible display techniques have made notable progress, and are widely applied in the display industry, especially in the mobile communication devices. Researches on the flexible display mainly focus on the flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, the flexible electronic-ink display (also called flexible electrophoretic display, FEPD) and flexible liquid crystal display (FLCD). Among those, the display with plastic substrate is light weight, ultra thin and presented in an expanded way, having a real flexible display function.
A flexible display device of the prior art generally includes a flexible substrate and the display element layers formed on one side of the flexible substrate. Take the flexible OLED display device for example, the flexible OLED display device includes a flexible OLED display panel, having excellent properties of self-luminescence, high contrast ratio, small thickness, wide visual angle, fast response speed, wide temperature range in use, and simple configuration and single manufacturing procedure, therefore having good developing prospect. Generally, the flexible OLED display panel includes a flexible substrate, a pixel array formed on the flexible substrate, and a control circuit formed on the flexible substrate, each pixel in the pixel array includes an organic light-emitting diode and a thin-film transistor, and the thin-film transistor receives signals from the control circuit by a scan line, a data line and the like to drive the organic light-emitting diode to emit light. During the manufacturing process of the flexible OLED display device, it is necessary to place the flexible substrate on a rigid support substrate for supporting the flexible OLED display panel formed on the flexible substrate, however, the thin flexible substrate may get damaged when peeled off from the support substrate after the manufacturing process is finished; meantime, the friction between the flexible OLED display panel and the support substrate may generate static electricity at the bottom of the flexible substrate, which may cause electrical damage and interference to the control circuit, the signal wiring and the like on the flexible OLED display panel, resulting in display deficiencies such as poor driving and picture scintillation of the flexible OLED display device.